Shattered Sunrise: POST BREAKING DAWN
by Mariainthemiddle
Summary: Demelza Mason. Normal girl, normal life. What happens when she is thrust into the world of Vampires by evil Callum? Can she uphold who she is while being a newborn Vamp PS: Last name ring a bell? POST Breaking Dawn New&Old Characters of course Cullens..
1. Chapter 1

* * *

INTRO

Screams. Screams that if you were listening hard enough you could hear echoing. Echoing in the tree's. Ringing for miles. Shrieks of absolute pain that seemed to be echoing from the heart of the forest itself. But the wind was also howling, and drowned out the terrible sound. And it was night. Nobody in the nearest town was awake or listening. Nobody was around to hear the screams lamenting a song of pain and suffering. Nobody yet noticed that Demelza Mason had gone missing from her bed.

Chapter 1 Fire & Ice

Seconds. Minutes. Hours. Days. Years. I lost all sense of time as I lay paralyzed by pain. Only now could I begin to think through the pain, try to understand what was happening to me. All I remembered was waking up on the forest floor, confused and petrified. A man was standing in front of me, an anxious excited mask upon his face. With a jolt, I realized that I recognized him. He was in town that day, in the same store I had been shopping in. He was incredibly good looking. He had pale, flawless white skin. He was chiseled and had a gracefulness about himself. He had curious eyes, they were brown, though I could have sworn I'd seen a hint of red once. He bumped into me and we conversed a bit.

"I'm Callum," he had finally said.

"Demi," I responded. The conversation reeled in my head as I stood wide eyed, watching him saunter towards me in the dark woods were I was very alone, and very afraid. I began to suck in breath, building a loud scream; he chuckled at that as he approached. He bared his teeth and gave me one last fleeting look before I felt his cold breath at my neck. His razor sharp teeth cut into me as if he were slicing through butter and a scream erupted from my lips. It was no longer a cry for help but a cry of agony and of terror. Fire seemed to blaze from the bite, scorch through my every vein and nerve. Tongues of flame licked up my whole body and I felt my heart racing, white hot. The screaming subsided to silence soon enough. There was no point. It didn't ease the pain and help was not coming to pull me out of hell's blaze. Even if help did arrive all they'd find was the pile of ash that must be what's left of myself. My thoughts turned to sorrow as I thought about my family. How cruel that I will just disappear, no goodbye's to my parents…to my two sisters. My oldest sister, Darien was about to have her first child, Parvati was about to graduate college. I'm only 18, only just graduated high school. They were both 4 years apart from me yet we were always so close. Something changed then. The monotonous pain receded from the tips of my fingers and toes. Though the fire raged on even hotter, I knew that thjis was it. I'm through with hell and off to heaven.

"I'm pretty sure you can hear me now that you're clearing up." My thoughts halted as I heard the other voice. I wanted to scream for help, but I knew that if I tried, I'd just shriek in pain again. I listened. "The first thing you should know is that you are not dead or dying. You're not exactly living either." I couldn't make sense of these words.

"You are entering the world of the supernatural, everything you know is about to change Demelza Mason."

* * *

**Horrible? I know it starts off a bit dark but eventually it'll lighten...I think *DUN DUN DUUNNNN* and some familar faces will crop up. Should I continue or not? 5 Reviews for next??**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay I said 5 reviews before I'd post again but I figured I should get the story going a bit more before I start with that. I'd still appreciate reviews I'd love to hear what you think and truly would take suggestions into account, if you don't like the story that is pefectly fine (Contstructive criticism never hurt anybody) REVIEW/COMMENT!**

* * *

Chapter 2 – Re-born

The inferno intensified as it left all my limbs, concentrating in my chest, my heart beat even faster, as if it were trying to beat the fire away. How could everything I was hearing be true? I was becoming a…Vampire. Even to think the word was horrifying, yet I accepted it as the truth, undoubtedly. I was becoming a Vampire. How could I deny it? I could feel that I was changed. Where the fire had receded it left behind smooth, cool muscles, velvety skin that was soft, yet hard as granite. My arms and legs seemed to have a new energy. I could feel the power in them. I also became aware of the fact that I could sense Callum near me, I wanted to shudder. He took my life away from me, for personal gain. He wanted company, that was his reasoning. He sought me out amongst the people of my town, chose me, to belong to him. It happened unexpectedly now. Oh! All the fire now retreated to my heart, the only thing left to burn and the heat intensified yet again. My heart pounded frantically and the fire seared and scorched white hot, both were fighting for a way to continue. I heard a sharp intake of breath and the sound of muted footsteps nearing. "Beautiful," I heard Callum say, " this is it." The fire slackened and my heart thumped once, twice, stammered and with one final, feeble glug, stopped. The fire had run out of things to burn, and went out simultaneously. Is it over? I opened one eye, then the other snapped open wide as I took in my surroundings. I could see everything. The tree's and critter's in them, naturally, but also each particle of dust that was in between them and me. I saw the colors of the rainbow within the sun beams. Everything looked so different. I saw everything I missed when I was purely human. I flinched at the thought of me not being human. "You seem to be taking this well." A snarl of surprise and fury ripped from my lips and I jumped into a crouching position. I was amazed at how natural the movement was. I had acted in less than one second. This shocked me and I stood up, gazing at Callum for the first time with my new eyes, my new self. Although he looked the same, I could appreciate his beauty and grace even more, every line of his toned body defined, a faint glistening radiated off his skin as patches of sunlight stole through the holes in the forest canopy above. He had a peculiar scent, it was some kind of spice that I couldn't identify, yet it had a very masculine aroma to it. I glared at the unbelievable magnificence and wanted to rip him limb from limb.

"You did this to me." I whispered menacingly. "How?"

"I wanted to see if I could first of all-" I growled. Huh, how was I making these noises?

"I thought it was time for a new companion…" he smirked, clearly he was thinking of something very amusing.

"New?"

"Well, I had to end the last one, she was getting a little too…clingy… I expect you're thirsty?" He changed the topic abruptly. The moment he said this, my throat flamed up and I felt an echo of the pain I had just endured rekindling.

"Is that what that is?" I gasped.

"Let's hunt," he said.

"I'm not going anywhere with you," I hissed menacingly again, "I'm going home."

"You don't get it do you, newborn? You won't be going home. Ever."

"What do you mean?" I asked horrorstruck.

"You are a Vampire now. Human blood is what we feast upon. You can't go home, you have no home. You don't belong anymore. You'd end up killing them all anyway," he tacked on at the end, ruthlessly.

"I have to, I would never…" but as I tried to convince myself this wasn't true, I felt that burn rise in my throat and once again believed. I thought of my family and in a panic, realized that I could barely recall their faces. These memories were cloudy, misty. I figured it was because my new pair of eye's had never set their sights upon any of them.

"You would frighten them too," Callum added, with a threatening sneer. "They would not recognize you to be their beloved Demelza."

"Demi. And what is that suppose to mean?"

"See for yourself." He gestured towards a stream trickling about a half mile away. I got there in a second, with grace that was definitely an acquired trait. I gazed into the stream and was floored by what I saw. Red eyes staring back at me, even redder than Callum's. I shut my eyes tight, then peeked again. I moved my hand, raised my eyebrows. The reflection mirrored my every move, yet how could this stranger be me? Clearly my appetite and grace were not the only things that have changed about myself. Where my big green eyes would have blinked back at me before, their were scarlet irises, my tanned complexion was gone, I was completely white, porcelain. My body was toned unlike ever before, making my petite figure more intimidating than it would have been otherwise. I couldn't find myself anywhere in this face at first, but then, looking closer I noticed that I still held the same shape in my eyes, though the color was different. I still had symmetrical, full lips. My hair was exactly the same. Long, wavy, and bronze. I felt comfort in the fact that the one trait passed from my father had remained. My Dad's whole side of the family had the same strange bronze colored hair as me. I alone was passed the gene that produced it. I finally looked up out of the water and said,"I believe you." Callum eyed me and said, "You've been missing for four days now, there's nothing you can do for your family now." I nodded, expecting the tears to spill over, but none came, instead I dry sobbed, a curious sensation.

"Now we hunt. Come."

"I won't kill a human being."

"You can and you will. There's no other way to survive."

"Then I'll die."

"You can't, immortals can't die of starvation, you will eventually have to hunt, which you will. Now. It was never a question." He suddenly inhaled deeply as a breeze blew past my face and tangled around my hair. That was when I caught it. A scent so tantalizing that I didn't think twice as I started to run. Some primal instinct told me that only something with an aroma this sweet could quench the ache that was burning so intensely now in my throat. I ran like I had never run before. I seemed to run faster than the wind that was gushing the opposite way onto my face. In my new eyes I dodged every tree and every stump with ease, and I laugh with exhilaration as I closed in on the alluring scent. I noticed in a smaller part of my brain that I wasn't even tired and I was certainly running much faster and farther than I had ever run in my entire life. The thoughts clouding the main display in my brain were all geared for the kill. What was this perfume that I longed for? I was soon to find out, for I was closing in. The whole stunt took about a minute. I broke through a tree line into a clearing, there was a little house in the middle of a fair sized yard. An elderly woman was hanging clothes on a line on the side of the house and my instinct pulled me towards her. Before I could even think, rationalize, stop, I had pounced. I pounced on her before she even had time to know what was happening. My jaws reached for her throat where I could see a pulse beat under her thin membrane of skin. I punctured where the sweet fragrance was densest and I drank. Callum slowly edged forward into the clearing, an arrogant smirk upon his face. I wiped my mouth on my sleeve in disgust. What did I just do?

"Not so easy to resist, is it?" I didn't answer, I was looking down into the pale drained face of my first victim, frozen with the shock and pain of what I'd just done. "Don't feel guilty, it's natural."

"Natural," I scoffed. Pleased that I had responded he went on.

"Get use to it, this is how it is now. It's not like you killed your mother," he chuckled as though the idea were comical. I stood up and stared at him.

"No. But whose mother _did_ I kill? Whose, wife, sister, aunt, cousin? I need to find a way, I never want this to happen again."

"We'll see about that," he retorted. He walked slowly over to me, eyes fierce. "Oh and…don't you ever talk back to me again. I'm giving you a break today, don't make me destroy you." My eyes widened at his warning and for the first time, I truly feared him. His face was within inches of mine as he stroked my face. "Now, let me introduce you to your new life Demi." He breathed the words into my face and his scent filled my lungs. His words were innocent enough but I knew otherwise. I detected danger within them and knew that once again, it was not a question, but a command.

------------------------ 3 Years later -------------------------

* * *

**Yup! Next chapter is 3 years later! What do you think so far? Any comments? Suggestions? I would LOVE to hear what you have to say, don't be shy! REVIEW!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 --3 Years Later

_Vvvvvroooooommmmmmmmmmmmmmmm._ It was the dead of night and I had the whole highway to myself. I shot past the trees lining the highway so fast that they seemed to bow out of the way. If I were human, they were sure to be only a blur of color. The starry night's gleam reflected off my sleek midnight black motorcycle as I drew nearer my destination. It was unusual to see the stars here. Good ol' Washington State was our chosen spot for the time being because of the constant cover of clouds. It was easier to walk around during the daylight, I had missed it. From what I could remember I use to love the sun, my complexion was much darker then. Though I had grown up in Chicago, my family took a lot of road trips south for the summer. I turned off the highway and into the tree's. I was late, he would be angry with me. I jumped off my bike and started to run. As I slowed into a walk I cupped my hand around my throat. I began tracing the outline of the scar on the back of my neck. In the beginning I was more rebellious…but then he attacked me. I tried to run many times, but he was a tracker. He always found me. After the fourth try he had had enough. The searing pain that could only compare to the transformation itself swirled around in my memories. Nowadays I pretend to be just like him. But I'm biding my time…

"DEMI!" I put on my always composed face and walked towards him, smirking.

"Callum," I smiled as I ducked my head in salute.

"Don't act as if nothing's wrong, you were expected back an hour ago."

"I wanted to take my time. I was enjoying my late night joy ride."

"I need to hunt as well, do not make me wait again." He reached up and stroked my face. A devilish smirk spread across his face as he held my face in his hands and I took in his mood at once. Repulsed as I was I had to keep my features soft, innocent.

"You need to hunt, I'll be here when you get back," I whispered seductively, believably.

"Don't move from this spot," he demanded forcefully before crushing his lips to mine. I held still, he needs to believe, he needs to believe I chanted to myself. He disappeared into the trees and I waited until I knew he was definitely gone. Then I ran. I ran so fast that my motorbike surely would not have kept up with me, not even for one second. I ran, changing direction, backtracking, zigzagging. Callum cannot know that I left the clearing he so vehemently demanded me to protect. It was stupid really. No other Vampire's have been around at all since we made it to Washington. I finally reached my destination at the edge of California. He was there, waiting for me. I watched his anxious face break into a glowing smile as he bounded the last yard in a couple strides and swept me off my feet. My world felt right again as he held me close to his chest and stroked my hair.

"I've missed you so much Demi," he breathed into my hair.

"I love you Tristan," I breathed back.

**I was going to end it here but I figured I hadn't wrote in a while so I better give you more =)**

"I can't stay long, I think he'll be back before daybreak."

"Please let me end this," he growled fiercely.

"No, stop saying that! Callum is _lethal_, we have to think of some way to make sure that he'll never bother me again."

"And until then?" He inquired, jaw clenched. I smiled and traced his jaw line, watching it relax at my touch.

"We'll have to be patient. Careful." Callum was dangerous, if he even knew about Tristan it would be the end of both of us, I couldn't, wouldn't let anything happen to him. I didn't doubt Tristan's strength but I just couldn't let him fight, and I would just get in the way, I had no fighting experience. Tristan's lips found mine and he wound his arms around me. I was content to stay like this for the rest of my existence, but we've had our share of obstacles from the moment we'd met. In fact on that first night, I had tried to rip his head off. I had just reached my one year mark and I was off hunting alone. Tristan had also been hunting in the area and I caught his scent coming on strong. Thankfully he was stronger than I was as my newborn strength had been depleted. He had me on the ground beneath him when I met his eyes. They were a somewhat muted red, different than the eyes of any of the other nomads I'd come into contact with. I was mesmerized into total defenselessness and we began to converse. Tristan, like me, had a hard time murdering people. He instead stole blood from blood banks. I began to do the same shortly after. The blood never had quite the perfect fresh taste that was longed for, but it was almost exactly the same anyhow. For the past two years Tristan has trailed along with me, keeping enough distance so Callum would never know. It is incredibly hard to deceive a Vampire, especially a tracker like Callum. I have to make Callum believe I love him so that he doesn't get suspicious (he has already commented on my strange eye color). What made Callum so territorial over me was the obvious fact that he had created me and then there was that something else. I had acquired a gift once I'd become a vampire. I found that I had the ability to camouflage myself, turn myself into another person. It was all an illusion really though, only the person I directed my false impression to saw me differently while everyone else saw me exactly the way I was. On occasion Callum made me take on the appearance of someone's former mate, to torture them before he defeated them. It was his way of revenge for the petty things that have happened to him throughout the years.

"I've met other's Demi." Tristan's voice snapped me out of my reverie.

"Other's?"

"Like us. Vampires. Only they were different."

"Where?" A sheepish grin spread across his face.

"Well, I went into Washington, I wanted to see you, I didn't know what I was doing, I didn't go any nearer than 50 miles."

"He could have crossed your scent!" I hissed.

"He would have thought it was someone passing through, anyway, this Clan was different. There were so many of them…and their eyes."

"Their eyes?"

"Their eyes were most unusual. Topaz, golden, I've never seen anything like it in my 60 years. And they called themselves a family." These unusual Vampires had intrigued me almost instantly.

"But how? And why are their eyes different?"

"They live off the blood of animals, Demi, this can be our eternity together." I smiled, a gleam in my burgundy eyes.

"This could be what we've been searching for," I breathed, my forehead against his. He placed a hand on the small of my back and dragged me in against himself, leaning in, he kissed me softly and swiftly. "Alright, let's do it."

"Do what?" He murmured, his face buried in my hair.

"Meet with them, learn from them."

"And Callum?"

"Train me to fight Tristan. With the two of us, we should be more than enough," I whispered the words, feeling the intensity of the longing I felt for this new life.

"I probably should train you to fight, but I refuse to let you fight Callum, I can handle him on my own."

"No way in-"

"Shh." He placed a finger to my lips and one side of his mouth tugged up into a lopsided half-smile. "Let's just meet the Cullen's first and see how we should continue from there."

"Cullen's?"

"I told you, they think of themselves as a family."

"Alright then, I think it's about time we visit the Cullen's."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! I'm back from vacation and finished this, sorry for the wait!**

* * *

Chapter 4 – The Cullens

I finally sat up and tugged on my stylish, yet tattered shirt.

"And where are you going?" Callum caught me by the ankle in one lightning fast movement and tried to drag me back down to the floor of our newest location, some forest just south of Olympia.

"I want to go to Olympia, I need a new shirt seeing how carelessly you've handled this one." He flashed his devlish grin and let go of my ankle.

"You have until tomorrow morning to get back."

"Why so long? What do you want?"

"I need your…special services tomorrow."

"Who is it this time."

"There are others of our kind in the area. I want you to check them out for me."

"Bye Callum," I sighed.

I was running again, the wind in my face and the exhilaration of it never got old, I have yet to find the vampire who could outrun me. I smirked a little at the thought as I slowed. I reached my destination just as the sun broke over the horizon. It was a sunny day, one of the few unfortunate days when I must be very careful . I saw the beams of dazzling light hit off my stone skin. It appeared as if the sun reflected off millions of tiny diamonds embedded into my skin. I sensed him arriving before he spoke.

"Don't you look dazzling," he whispered softly in my ear as he wound his strong arms around me.

"I can say the same to you," I teased back. The diamonds were there in his skin too, shining back at me as the sun rose higher into the sky. I was nervous, yet excited. Today was, hopefully, going to be a big day for me.

"Ready to go?" he asked quietly taking my hand as he unwound himself.

"Yea," I said, a little too casually. He squeezed my hand as we took off running, hand in hand. It wasn't long before we slowed, getting to the small town of Forks wasn't much of a journey, and we technically weren't going to Forks. The house we were approaching would be just outside of the town. Tristan stopped abruptly and my hand yanked out of his as I blew by. I danced back to his side as he began to walk slowly. "They know we're here, but we should still be cautionary." I was impatient as we walked human speed through the trees. We finally broke through the line toward the house I'd been staring at. Eight vampires stood casually on the front porch, gazing at us. The tiny one in the middle seemed to be bouncing with excitement. There was a huge male on the edge, intimidating, yet wearing a kind expression. He was standing next to the most gorgeous girl I had ever seen, blonde. I was transfixed from the moment I saw their golden eyes though and thoughts of the individuals were only in the back of my mind. The one standing closest to us stepped forward as we stopped six feet away.

"Welcome back Tristan." Tristan stepped forward, closing the remaining space and grasped his hand.

"Carlisle, thank you for the kind reception. This is my Demelza." I stepped forward to grasp his hand, still cautious.

"Demi actually," I replied shooting Tristan a look. He grinned at me.

"Well, welcome Demi, this is my family," he gestured to them all standing behind him. "Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, Esme, Bella, and Edward." I followed them all with my eyes as each nodded at me politely. Alice grinned and gave a little wave as she peeked out behind Carlisle's outstretched arm. I took them all in, each had a distinctly wonderful scent to them none smelled quite like another, yet the perfume of it together mixed in harmony. It was truly an intoxicating and breathtaking aroma.

"And Edward," Carlisle had said. As I turned my attention to him I froze, he too seemed to be frozen. It was not the eyes, the good looks, or the company he shared that stopped me there, but the color of his hair. Never in my life, or, existence now, had I ever seen somebody outside of my family with my unusual and unique bronze hair. Yet, here he was standing there, his features more boyish than the rest and his hair matched my own exactly, right down to the few highlighted pieces, very slightly lighter than the rest of my hair. He broke our eye contact first as his head suddenly whipped to the side, towards the small one, Alice, with the dark spiky hair. Everyone who had been watching our curious exchange had taken notice to Alice as well. Her eyes had gone oddly blank for a few moments before she blinked and her face split into a wide grin.

"This is wonderful!" She clapped as she and Edward stared at each other, Edward's face was one of pure curiosity. The beautiful girl beside Edward, with long mahogany hair stared back and forth impatiently before she said, "Alice! Edward! Care to share with the rest of the gallery?"

"Alice, what was that last bit?" Edward had asked.

"Alice-"

"Hold on Bella," Alice's crystal high voice sang.

"Why don't we go inside?" Esme motioned to the door.

"Yes," said Carlisle, "Please do come in and make yourselves comfortable!"

We sat around their dining room table. Surely it was just a prop. We don't really need things like chairs and dining room tables. We sat nonetheless.

"As you may know Tristan, Alice has informed us of this visit as well as the questions you would like answered. This life we've built here is not easy, but it is the best we can do in our situation." I decided to speak up.

"It is a sacrifice we are willing to make. As you can see we've been trying methods of our own so as not to kill innocent human lives." Their eyes flickered up to ours, taking in the muted red.

"Alice saw me take Demi hunting," Edward said gazing at me.

Bella looked at Edward then added, "Me too, we're almost the same age," she looked at me, "I was a newborn only four years ago, you're three right?" Edward nodded as I did. I looked up confused. How did they know my age?

"I told them about you already," Tristan whispered, though everyone could hear.

"Not to mention Edward can read your mind," Emmett laughed clapping Edward on the back.

"Bella love, you should go tell Jacob everything is okay, bring Renesmee over." She glared at him for a moment but her face relaxed the moment he stroked her face. Everyone was standing now as Bella whisked out of the back door.

"So," I heard Emmett booming to Tristan, "Care for a little bet?"

"You look hungry," Alice commented in her silver voice.

"I'm okay," I replied.

"No it's the perfect opportunity to try your new way of hunting," she trilled enthusiastically. "Edward, why don't you take her out?" He looked quizzically at Alice then shrugged. He walked over taking off his jacket, "Ready to hunt?"

We were running about 8 feet apart through the tree's keeping pace with each other.

"Four years of this speed and it still hasn't got old," I called conversationally.

"It never will, I'm quite older than four and I still find it exhilarating."

"Sometimes I wish I could just run home, be with my family again. I miss them so much."

"It's like that for many young vampires I expect. My whole family died of Spanish Influenza back in Chicago. That's why Carlisle made me like this," he replied in his soft velvety voice.

"Sorry."

"It was a long time ago, I have a new family now." Pride filled his voice.

"My family is from Chicago too."

"Interesting," his eyes flickered to my hair for a brief second.

"You know, I've never seen anyone in this world, human or vampire, with hair even remotely similar to mine, and here you are."

"Same goes for me, of course." We had stopped running now. "Demi, what side of the family did you get that hair color from?" He nodded as soon as I thought the words but I said it out loud anyway.

"My Fathers."

"And your last name is?" We were inches apart now staring curiously at one another, his deep gold eyes boring into my now blackish eyes. 'Masen,' I thought.

* * *

**Too boring? I hope not! PLEASE COMMENT/REVIEW!!!! I love to hear anything you have to say, it's really appreciated!**


	5. Chapter 5

**So sorry for taking sooo long! =( I've been going through a crazy time, I'm taking summer classes at my college before the start of my freshman year and it's been ...crazy! I hope this doesn't disappoint! Please review I read them all and love them all!**

* * *

Chapter 5 – Punished

I was sixteen. I snuck out of my summer house very early one morning and made my way down to the private beach alone. I was truly on my own and it was revitalizing. Take away the tacky shops and greasy food. Take away the crowds of people. Imagine standing there alone on the coastline, facing an empty sea. This is how it was for me on that day. The ocean water was swelling and releasing sending continuous waves upon the sand. The crests surmounting the bodies and tipping over sending that loud yet peaceful 'kkssshh' to my ears. The serenity increased as the wind rolled off the wave and danced in my hair. I could feel my cotton dress rippling in the breeze. I could gaze out as far as the eye can see and for once, not laugh at those who had once thought the earth was flat. The clear crystal sky stretched just as far until it kissed the water at the horizon. I inched forward slowly and dipped a bare toe into the surf where it bubbled up on the sand. It was cool and unpredictable as it surged by submerging my ankles too. The invigorating water was called back to the sea and retreated but not before another rush arrived introducing a new round of chill. I stood like this for what felt like hours until I sensed the presence of another. By the time a pair of welcome arms folded around me, pressing me into their exposed chest, my ankles were totally hidden under the firm wet sand. My first love put his lips to my ear and lingered before whispering, "Happy Birthday." Now that is what I call tranquility. In my darkest hours I always manage to pull out my most treasured human experiences, and cling to them, warming my cold, stone heart. Many vampires don't remember much about their old life, but in my three years I've clenched onto most of my human memories with an ironclad grip. The unfortunate fact was that I was late. Callum was angry. He'd always threatened to rip out my throat, but this time, meant it. He gave me no chance to explain why I was three minutes late before slapping me across the face. Though I felt no pain, it was simply degrading. I bared my teeth and growled taking up a defensive crouch. He ordered me to tell him why I was late. I lied saying that the nearest blood bank was very far away. This lie cost me. Callum never knew I had beat the system or why my eyes were such a muted red, until now. I though the time had come for me to fight back, rid myself of Callums terror once and for all. I was at present, on my back, pinned in agony. I felt I was being transformed all over again, but the pain was heightened with my now embellished reflexes. This is how I came to pull out one of my most prized memories.

"Such waste," I hear above me as I clenched my eyes shut. I could smell Callum approaching, kicking something towards me as he sauntered. "I suppose I can forgive you if you really want me too?" I opened my eyes and attempted a nasty retort but my voice wouldn't work, I couldn't even scream, for no sound escaped my lips. I looked over to see the piece of stone or flesh he had kicked at me then met his gaze. I gave a quick nod which sent more fire raging in my throat. Seeming pleased with my reaction he bent to pick up the piece and knelt beside me. "Don't ever disobey me again Demelza." He fit me back together like a jigsaw and bent his head over me. I felt his cool breath on my neck, already faintly numbing the fire. His tongue traced the jagged marks of the scars his teeth made and I felt myself knit back together perfectly. He chose not to leave me scarred and healed the wound completely with his venom. The pain was gone immediately and I felt as good as new.

"Thank you Callum." 'Burn in hell' was my preferred phrase, along with some other not so kind words but I bit my tongue. 'He has to believe' I chanted to myself.

"Now come," he gestured to me, "Prove to me how thankful you are." He slid my sweater off my shoulders and caressed my face. If I could feel nauseas I would be retching everywhere right now. I was so revolted, the only thing that kept my façade intact was the glow that hadn't diminished from my heart, since realizing I had a long lost uncle that I had never known about. Though our conversation was stopped abruptly when I realized the time, I had told Edward Cullen that I would be back, and that Tristan would explain my situation. One day soon I'll join the Cullen's and their way of life.

* * *

**REVIEW! It really means a lot to me to get any kind of feedback, like or dislike. If I get reviews I'll post up faster! (it gets me excited, what can I say?)**


End file.
